


Girls Go Wild

by awareinthevoid



Series: Thirteen and Suranne Jones!Master - ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Only Briefly - Freeform, Smut, Sonic Screwdriver, little bit of a soft one, not my best work oops, sonic as a sex toy, suranne jones master time again, they're soft babeys i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: The Doctor and the Master return from a banquet. They bond.// literally the worst summary ever but it's only 1.5k words so like read it i guess !! lmao
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Suranne Jones!Master, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Thirteen and Suranne Jones!Master - ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Girls Go Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the pussy pack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+pussy+pack).



The Doctor and the Master crashed through the TARDIS doors, laughing hysterically. 

The ship warbled disdainfully.

“Oh, shut up, we know,” the Master shouted with a smile. “Doctor, sometimes I think your TARDIS is a little too overbearing.”

“She just cares, I suppose. That’s more than can be said about yours, though,” the Doctor playfully shoved the other woman’s shoulder. “We could have been killed on our way to that banquet!”

“I mean, yeah, but you should have seen your face! It was as green as grass,” she chuckled. “Besides, where’s the fun in life without a dash of danger?”

Without waiting for an answer, the Master grabbed the Doctor’s waist and pulled her into a dip, holding her hand as they went lower. She pressed a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips before bringing them back up.

“So, what’s next?”

The Doctor smiled.

“Let me just check my to-do list,” she made a show of pulling a small notepad from her coat pocket, brandishing a pen along with it.

The Master knew the look on her face all too well.

“Oh, come on, babe. I know you don’t have a list, and all that little piece of paper will say is ‘you,’” she teased. “You’re too predictable!”

A pout danced across the Doctor’s face. 

“I should really change up my jokes.” she sighed. 

“Yeah, you probably should,” the Master laughed at her, then took her hand. “C’mon, love, show me how serious you are about that list.”

The blonde’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she was led toward the nearest door.

The wood creaked and they stepped into...a cupboard.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” the Master rasped. “Can your ship stop being a little shit, please?” 

“Well maybe if you stopped calling her a ‘little shit’ she’d listen?” the Doctor grinned and her counterpart glared. 

They stepped out of the cramped space and the door immediately vanished. With a pleading wave of her hand, the Doctor willed her ship to let them walk into her bedroom.

And lo, there was her bedroom door. Scuffed on the bottom, it retained an old charm that accompanied the Doctor wherever she went. The door swung open, and they made no attempt to glance around the room. They were well enough acquainted by now. 

Besides, the Master was eager for the Doctor to prove her keen attitude, and vice versa. 

“Now,” the Doctor husked in a low voice. She moved her fingers nimbly around the Master’s necktie, releasing the woman from its snug hold around her neck. 

She gently pushed her backwards onto her bed, knees giving quickly and surrendering her body to the duvet. 

“My turn to return the favor, eh?” the Doctor grinned, a playful glint in her eye. 

The Master hummed in response. Whatever favor the other woman was returning, she couldn’t wait to find out. 

The blonde caressed the taller woman’s body through her clothing, serving to begin working her up until she was squirming lightly under her touch.

“Doctor,” she hissed. 

“Shh, I know, love. All in due time,” she smiled warmly. 

Her hands sunk just beneath the Master’s trousers, and began to tear them from her body. She went slow. So unbearably slow that the brunette was tempted to kick her legs to speed the process.

But, she knew that she’d want to savor the night. 

The Doctor leaned over the Master’s face, hot breath ghosting over the skin of her cheek as she went to nip at her ear. She breathed in the delightful scent of her, full of roses and vanilla with just a hint of the champagne they’d had at the banquet. 

Her hands brushed up and down the Master’s thighs, basking in the soft moans she created through the tips of her fingers. 

She began to unbutton her partner’s shirt, taking care to be gentle. When she had undressed the Master to just her underwear, she began to strip herself. 

She peeled her shirt off unhurriedly, smiling at the way the Master’s eyes raked over her exposed torso. The latter licked her lips as the Doctor lifted herself from the bed to remove her own trousers. 

The Doctor sank back over the Master, pressing her hot mouth to the junction of her collarbone and neck. The other Time Lord keened lightly, giving a quiet purr in response to the kiss. 

Their lips met with force next, the Doctor using her hands to explore the familiar territory of her lover’s body. The hills and valleys that covered her form, soft curves beneath supple skin. Her fingers traipsed over stiffened nipples, releasing a kiss-smothered moan from the Master’s throat. 

For a few moments, they shared in the heat of each other’s bodies and kissed until they were breathless. Delicate touches were peppered up and down the Master’s body, almost as if the Doctor was trying to find the code that would unlock her deeper desires. 

Finally, her fingers brushed over dampened fabric and she smiled. 

“You ready, babe?” she asked before sucking at the skin on the Master’s jaw. 

All the latter did in response was spread her legs and give a needy moan. She’d always be ready for whatever the Doctor wanted to do to her. 

The blonde pressed three fingers against the soft fabric of the Master’s underwear. She took her time, feeling her arousal soak the lace and her hand. 

“Doctor,” the Master sighed fondly. She smiled as she felt the pair of underwear taken away from her core. 

Eager fingers found purchased against an engorged clit, heady breaths coming quick from her mouth. 

The Doctor drew delicate circles over the Master. She relished in the grin that had grown on her partner’s face and the light bucking of her hips at each deeper touch. 

The Doctor gasped suddenly, “Wait.”

“Ugh, what?” the Master whined, already missing the expert fingers that had been against her. 

She was ignored by the blonde rummaging around, finally sighing in satisfaction when her hand clasped around a very familiar object. 

Her eyes glinted naughtily as she climbed back onto the bed. 

The Master’s eyes made contact with hers, and she gave a nod so quickly the Doctor almost missed it. 

A buzzing could be heard as the Doctor’s trusty device came to life, spinning slowly and giving off a warm glow. 

The smaller Time Lord pressed it lightly against the Master’s clit.

“Fuck, Doctor,” a sigh, “you really-” a gasp, “know how to use that thing- _ah_!” 

The Doctor chuckled. 

As the pressure increased, the Master’s volume grew. She moaned carelessly and shot off the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles went white. 

“That’s it,” she sighed. “Right-” she mewled, “ _there_.”

Her body lit aflame with pleasure, her eyes rolled back, and she felt her thighs begin to shake with each second of added pressure from the Doctor’s sonic. 

She came with a desperate plea for more, hands grabbing at the Doctor’s shoulders and hair, anything she could. Her mouth was chanting her partner’s name, over and over as if the moment she went quiet the whole world may end. 

The Doctor kept the spinning crystal thrumming against the Master’s dripping folds. She held it there until her counterpart’s sighs were barely a whisper, every last ounce of bliss drawn from her core. 

Eventually, the Master’s hips fell back against the mattress and she lazily brushed the Doctor’s hand away, instead choosing to pull her into her arms. 

“Giving up so soon?” the Doctor teased. 

“Well, when you show off like that…” The taller woman stretched lightly, finally coming away from her high. 

The Doctor stroked nonsensical symbols across the Master’s stomach while her head rested on her chest. She breathed in her scent again, smiling at the warmth she gave off. 

“I love you,” the Master said, almost too quiet to perceive. She was tentative, sounding slightly shaky.

The blonde woman lifted herself to look into her partner’s eyes. 

“I...you do?”

“Fuck, of course I do,” she smiled. “How could I not, Theta?” 

_That name_. She hadn’t heard it in ages. She wasn’t sure she’d even realized it had left her memory. How could she have forgotten?

“God, that brings me back.” she reminisced. “How long has it been, since the Academy?”

“Oh, ages and ages.”

“And how much do you remember?” she asked, before adding softly, “Koschei,”

The Master thought for a moment. 

“Everything, I think. Every minute, every second spent with you. Running through the streets around the Citadel, skipping class. Getting yelled at. The best of times,” she grinned, eyes closed as she thought back to their days in school.

“Me too,” 

They lay together for a while, neither paying any mind to how much time was passing. They simply shared in each other’s warmth and listened to the ins and outs of their breathing. Their heartbeats synced, a uniform rhythm running between their now-intertwined fingers. 

“Koschei?” the Doctor murmured. 

The Master hummed in question, urging her on.

“I love you, too.” she spoke affectionately. “Always have.”

“Always will, I bet.” the Master chuckled and rubbed the Doctor’s bare back, bringing her closer. 

They stayed that way a while, talking about and remembering all of the shenanigans they pulled as students.

No matter where in the stars they were, no matter which situations they were in; so long as they were alive, they’d be Theta and Koschei. Two star-bound kids off to see the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! back on my bullshit lmao. this was just to distract me from working on my new thasmin fic! i promise i'll have more content out soon, but in the meantime i hope these soft dorks helped!


End file.
